


Breakfast for two

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Facials, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Step-parents, school uniform sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Frank likes to take care of his step-son. Particularly when said step-son wants to have sex with him.





	Breakfast for two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CowT, fourth week, and the Maritombola (prompt 63) of LDF.  
> While Michael is mine, Frank is a character created by Yuppu. She also proofread this story because english is not my first language, so please be kind.

"Make sure he eats something before he goes out." Said Clarice, kissing Frank on a cheek before running away to not be late for work.  
Frank heard his stepson get out of his room but kept his back to him, cooking breakfast for the boy.  
"Are you hungry, son?"  
"Yes." Answered the boy, hesitating for a moment before adding a soft "daddy" to it.  
Frank smiled slightly and threw a glance at him. Once done and close to him he stroke his hair while letting the pancakes slip from the pan to his plate.  
"You should eat it all. Need to be ready for the day."  
Michael nodded but kept staring at his crotch area instead of his breakfast. Frank petted his head, even more excited at seeing him so impatient to have him. Again, after their little escapade during the night.  
"Eat." He ordered, and with a little sigh Michael picked up his fork and finally started eating. "Good boy."  
Frank smiled, watching him, and went to pick back up his cup of coffee, leaning against the counter while sipping it. He loved to watch Michael, especially when they were alone, even more when Michael was wearing his school uniform. He loved to imagine the filthy things he could do to the young boy - the only son of his partner, so full of trust right when Clarice presented them, so ready to kiss him and get down on his knees when Frank showed him that he wanted to have sex. Michael was a beautiful boy, blue eyes, curly hair and a pale skin that Frank loved to mark with his teeth, his kisses and hands by holding him tight while having sex wherever he wanted him.  
Frank went behind his back and started stroking his hair, relaxed, letting the boy eat in peace while he finished his coffee.  
"Don't wolf it down."  
Michael made a sound, probably scoffing with his mouth full, and throw him a glance over his shoulder, his eyes moving from his face to the bulge in his pants. Frank had to hide a smile behind his mug but moved away, sitting down at the table.  
"I'll take you to school today."  
Michael gave him a smile, fully aware that that was a code for "we can have some extra time by ourselves before school". As soon as he was done with breakfast he pushed away his plate right while Frank was pushing back his chair to make room for the boy between his legs.  
"Come here." He murmured, his voice rough with desire.  
Michael didn't leave him waiting and moved in front of him, dropping to his knees in front of him. He seemed to hesitate at that point, his hands mere inches away from his stepfather’s crotch, but a glance at his face gave him the permission to go on and Michael opened his pants in a hurry.  
"So eager..." Frank smiled with a certain pride at seeing the young boy so impatient to have him another time. He pushed his fingers through his hair, to pet him and then to lead his head down on his erection as soon as the boy took it out.  
By now Michael was an expert on how to give him pleasure and didn't waste a moment before opening up his lips to get to lick his gland, pushing his tongue against the hot skin. He tasted the man’s precum and moaned softly, enjoying it so much he was sure there was probably something wrong with him. Frank let him have his fun but then started pressing him down and Michael went happily, opening up more to take his cock in his mouth. The boy started sucking him off at once, clearly as impatient as Frank was, probably even more, and he let the man dictate the pace and how much he could take in. Frank had had his chance to instruct him - with time and patience - at the right way to suck a cock, till Michael had no more gag reflex and was able to take his massive dick down in his throat. Frank moaned loudly at being completely enveloped in that hot mouth, at the feeling of the boy's muscles working his erection. He tightened his grip on Michael’s hair and started moving his head himself, fucking his throat with no mercy, right as he knew the boy liked it by now.  
"Open up your pants." He ordered, his voice rough.  
Michael hurried up to do it, almost fumbling in the haste to take off the belt and get them down together with his underwear. Frank smirked at the sight of the boy’s erection springing free from the boxers.  
"You love sucking daddy, don't you?"  
Michael moaned around the penis in his mouth, looking at him straight in the eyes, an obscene sight with his lips red and swollen around his dick. Frank was loving every single moment of it and he thought not for the first time that maybe it wouldn't have been a bad idea to keep him at home so the boy could keep being his fucktoy instead of being away at school. But he did have work to do and thinking about it it wouldn't have been that bad to take his stepson to his office and maybe keep him sitting on his lap the whole day. Ready to get down on his knees under his desk or maybe to bend down over it to take it up his ass.  
Between the fantasies and the sinful work of the boy on his dick Frank reached his orgasm faster than usual. He moaned loudly but right before coming he used the grip on the boy’s hair to pull back his head.  
Michael made a surprised moan at that, used to Frank letting him swallow down, but kept watching him in the eyes while Frank jerked off right in front of his face.  
Frank watched his lips still covered in spit, his mouth still open in waiting, and he finally reached his orgasm with a loud moan, shooting his cum all over his stepson’s face.  
The boy expression was of pure bliss and Frank smiled, short winded, and he caressed Michael’s lips covered in spit and cum with his thumb.  
Michael smiled under the caress and softly bite down his finger. “Thanks, dad.” He murmured, still kneeling down between his legs, visibly aroused.  
“Good baby.”

Frank scooped up a bit of cum from his cheek with his fingers and put it in front of him, watching as Michael leaned in to lick it off his hand as if it was the best treat in the world.  
"Now, why don't you get yourself ready for daddy?"  
Michael nodded impatiently and got on his feet, awaiting further instructions.  
"Bend over the table, love, show it to me while you get yourself open."  
The boy hurried up to do just that, getting further down his pants. Frank sighed slightly at the sight of the plug that he himself had pushed on his stepson’s ass that night to keep his cum inside. Michael slowly took it off, moaning softly as it went. Right as Frank saw his own cum slowly drip from the hole and run down those pale legs Michael used his own fingers to clean up his face from the new cum running down his cheeks.  
The boy threw a glance at his father above his shoulder and slowly started to massage his own opening using the cum as lube. Michael put on a show for him, slowly fingering himself in front of him. He moaned loudly, legs open to give his stepfather a better view, bent over the table enough to show him perfectly the way he was moving two of his fingers deep inside. He took off his fingers from his ass only to scoop up more cum and go back at opening himself up, adding another finger with a groan.  
Frank licked his lips and slowly started to jerk himself off in time with his son's movements.  
"Good boy. Get that pretty pussy open for daddy." He murmured, working himself hard back again. "Wet and open just the way I like it."  
"Daddy..." The boy called, hoping the man would give him the time of the day and just hurry up and fuck him.  
"Slow down there, baby. We don't want you to cum already, now, do we?" Frank reminded him, stretching out a hand to pet his ass, taking his time to lift the white preppy shirt of the school uniform to admire the marks he himself had left the previous nights while holding him still an all four as he was slamming hard his cock in his asshole.  
Michael whimpered at feeling his touch over the bruises and instinctively tried to move back towards him, hoping Frank would fuck him roughly again, this time right there over the table. But Frank seemed to have a different thing in mind and after taking his time touching and petting him he made the boy remove his fingers and put both hands on the table.  
"Hold on, pretty baby..." The man whispered almost reverently.  
He did love to take the boy, to have sex with him, kiss him, he wanted to keep him just for himself and made sure he couldn't even fathom to find someone else. He had promised himself to be if not the right partner for him the best lover the boy could ever ask.  
It had been like that since the first time they shared an intimate touch behind the house on a late sunday months ago. Their first kiss had been a stolen moment when Clarice had been inside, looking for the salsa for the hamburgers Frank was grilling for his new family. Michael was standing by his side and at that time Frank hadn't been able anymore to feign ignorance and pretend not to notice the glances the boy was throwing his way. Asked what was it Michael had whispered that he loved him and in that moment Frank had known he would have never met someone so pure as that young boy utterly convinced that he knew what love was and that Frank was the person he wanted for himself, despite being his mother's new partner. Despite him being even older than his biological father. Despite a multitude of things that Frank despised of himself. Michael wanted him and Frank hadn't been able to say no to him. He had leaned in and kissed the boy over his lips, feeling the young boy relax and almost look for an hug even there in the open, trying to find the touch of a lover even when in front of the neighbors windows.  
"Daddy..."  
The whisper of the boy took Frank back to the moment and with a soft sigh the man made him turn his face towards him, watching closely for any trace of cum still on his skin. He managed to find enough on his throat and he cleaned him up with his fingers before it could ruin the shirt collar. With that and the spit still covering his dick he tried to lube himself up before moving to stand behind his stepson.  
He didn't say anything, he just pressed a hand in the middle of his back, pushing the boy down on the table, and with a long groan he pushed his cock inch by inch deep inside his young secret lover.  
Michael moaned loudly at the intrusion, trying to get his legs further open, to push back on his erection and have more.  
"Daddy..." He called almost short of breath, whimpering when Frank started bottoming out. "Dad, please..."  
Frank loved to hear the boy call him like that, to hear him beg for him to take him. He didn't leave his stepson wait in vain and started putting up a rhythm right away, taking the boy harder and harder. Michael moaned and whimpered at every push of his cock, trying desperately to hold on to the table, to push back and squeeze his muscles around him. Frank was proud of himself for how the boy took to the training he had submitted him to: he was the perfect lover he could have ever asked for, ready to take him wherever and whenever he wanted to have sex, eager to have him and to please. He was dreaming of a day the boy would not be so illegally young and he would have been able to leave his mother and take Michael to live with himself. He just had to make sure no one could give Michael better sex till then, that no young brat would come to convince him he could have someone age appropriate. But, by the way the boy was whimpering his name, almost chanting it as if it was a prayer, Frank was sure that was not really a possibility right at that moment.  
He moved his hands to the boy’s hips and grabbed him right over the bruises he had already left, using the new hold on him to roughly pull his son back on his cock, burying himself deep in his ass. Frank moaned loudly but the sound got covered almost completely by the scream of pleasure that escaped the boy. Frank stood still for a moment before picking back up his rhythm, moving the boy on his cock and screwing him harder and harder over the table. He didn't care if the furniture was creaking under his assault, right at that moment he wouldn't have cared less if Clarice had came back home to witness what he was doing to her only precious son. Frank only cared for the little boy screaming in pleasure under him, for the warmth around his cock that was only for him to know and enjoy. He slammed hard inside Michael, getting to a stop only when it was clear Michael was in the verge of coming himself.  
Michael whimpered when he stopped and pitifully tried to push back on him.  
"Daddy..."  
"Are you about to cum, love?" He asked sweetly, slowly petting his side.  
Michael nodded and tried to squeeze him more in the hope that could make the trick.  
Frank moaned softly but kept still. "You know the rules, don't you?"  
"Daddy-"  
"Do you remember?" He asked bending down to kiss his soft curly hair.  
Michael sighed but nodded, trying to turn his head looking for a kiss. Frank was more than happy to give him one, his hand still caressing the pale skin under the shirt.  
"I'm not to cum before daddy..."  
"Good boy. And you don't want to be punished, now, do you?"  
Michael shivered at the thought of the last time Frank had made him wear a cock cage and kept him on edge for hours. "No, daddy... please."  
"Please what?" Frank asked kissing his head, still buried in him but not moving, he himself trying to catch his breath so he could keep up fucking the boy without cumming right away.  
"Please, daddy, fill me up..." The boy begged, hoping his stepfather would just do that.  
Frank smiled at the request and moved his hand under the hairless chest of the boy to find a nipple and squeeze it eliciting a moan from him.  
"Do you want daddy to fill that sweet pussy of yours with his cream?" He asked going back to kiss his hair.  
Michael moaned more, squeezing his muscles around the cock still buried in him.  
"Yes, daddy..."  
"You love so much my cock that if you were a girl daddy would have surely knocked you up by now."  
Truth be told it was him the one who loved to take the boy bareback and fill him up with his cum but with time the boy had took to his kink and made it his own, till he wasn't able to cum anymore while getting fucked if he didn't know Frank was going to cum inside him at the end.  
Michael whimpered at his words, painfully excited.  
"Yes."  
"I bet you would give me beautiful children..." Frank considered almost to himself finally starting to move again.  
Michael moaned, nodding in approval. "Yes, all the children you want, daddy."  
"Good girl." Frank smirked, taking him slowly harder and harder, going back to his previous rhythm till he was on the verge of his own orgasm. "Daddy is about to fill you up, love..." He groaned, enjoying the prayers of the boy to just do that. With a loud moan the man shot his cum deep inside his son, holding him still and enjoying his little moans at the feeling of his semen filling his ass.  
Frank stood still for a long moment inside the boy before resigning himself to the need to leave that warm body. When his cock slipped out it was with a wet sound and Frank smirked looking down at the abused asshole from which his cum was slowly dripping out and down the slightly trembling legs of his stepson. He lazily petted circles over the back of the boy, still enjoying the sight.  
"Daddy, please..."  
Frank sighed softly and picked up the plug he had put on the boy that night and used it again, pushing it inside that gaping hole in front of him, making sure the cum still inside would stay there for the rest of the day. He wanted his boy to remember who owned him while at school, who was the only one in the world who had the right to fuck him to an inch of his life. He smiled at the sweat and cum covering the ass and thighs of the boy and instead of cleaning him up he just limited himself to pick the boy's clothes and redress him, leaving the mess under the fabric to be uncomfortable the rest of the day. Michael whimpered, still painfully excited, but made an effort to stand from the table, letting his father redress him properly. When Frank was done Michael was the picture of a respectable little boy ready for school, except for the obscene bulge in his pants since Frank had done nothing to get him his long awaited release.  
Frank took his sweet time to adjust the boy little tie and then bend down to kiss him on the lips.  
"You've been really good to daddy this morning."  
Michael gave him a bright smile and for just a brief moment Frank felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. The moment passed quickly and the man took the boy by the hand and pulled him to sit on his lap. There he leaned to kiss his son, taking his time on his lips, slowly exploring his little mouth with his tongue. Michael was more than happy to let him and moaned in the kiss when Frank moved a hand from one of his knees to his erection. Frank started massaging the bulge from above the clothes, grabbing the little cock and jerking his son off. Michael whimpered but threw his arms around his stepfather's neck, hugging him tightly while Frank kept kissing and masturbating him.  
"Daddy..." The boy moaned in the kiss, tensing in his arms, and Frank tightened up the grip over his cock.  
"It's okay, love, you can cum now... cum for daddy..." He coaxed him, voice low and sweet.  
Michael came with a loud moan, his blue eyes closed and an expression of pure bliss on his young face. Frank made a little sound of approval, watching him while still petting the cock he could feel spasming under the clothes. There was something perverted in making his boy cum in his uniform pants and he didn't want to stop that little morning routine, even if it meant telling Clarice that he liked doing the laundry so he would be the one to take care of every proofs of what the two of them were doing in the mornings.  
"Good boy. Daddy loves you so much..." He murmured, letting go the now soft cock to instead caress a cheek of the boy, and was rewarded with a sweet smile from his son.  
The boy leaned in to kiss him on the lips, happy and finally satisfied.  
"I love daddy too."


End file.
